


Life's Little Pleasures

by Deyanira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Batitas, F/M, Vanitas is a bat cryptid, grapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: Vanitas is a humanoid bat cryptid that Aqua ended up falling in love with. Aqua goes grocery shopping, bringing home cotton candy grapes as a treat for Vanitas.





	Life's Little Pleasures

Aqua’s face lit up as she read the sign. “Cotton candy grapes, huh?” She hummed softly, lifting the package into her grocery cart filled with a colorful array of fruits and vegetables. There were snack foods mixed in, but those belonged to Terra and Ventus, or would, after she paid. However, the grapes would be a special treat for her cryptid boyfriend. Despite the unusual way they met, Aqua was quite content with the situation. Although Vanitas’ attempts to scare her out of the home were laughable at best, the first time she saw him, she was slightly fearful. It wasn’t every day that you saw a cryptid with your own eyes, and much less a humanoid. Aqua had positioned herself to defend herself and get the humanoid bat out of the home. It was hers, after all. As she continued through the grocery store, she wondered if she should pick up anything else for Vanitas. The grapes would be a special treat, though he was also fond of oranges.

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Aqua called into the house, struggling to carry some of the groceries as she opened the door. Ventus and Vanitas were on the couch, watching TV. She smiled at the way Vanitas sat on the top of the couch, legs outstretched.

“Hey, Aqua!” Ventus’ voice carried over the noise of the television. “Do you need some help?”

“That would be nice, yes.” She carried the bags she managed to grab to the table in the kitchen, heading back to the car for another trip. Ventus avoided colliding with her, carrying the rest of the groceries. “Or you could get the rest, thank you.” She smiled warmly at her brother, locking the car behind him. When Aqua turned, she released a small squeak as she realized that Vanitas was waiting at the front door for her. His oversized ears wiggled at the noise.

“Okay?” Vanitas asked, looking hopeful. He reached for Aqua, pulling her close. He knew her shopping included grapes, but they had a strangely sweet scent to them.

“I’m fine, Vanitas. Come on, I got you something special.” She smiled, pressing her lips against his for a moment, only pulling away to lead him to the table inside, leaving the door open for circulation. Aqua wondered if she should put the groceries away before giving Vanitas the grapes, or just give the treat to him now. Golden eyes were focused on her, and she shivered slightly. Regardless of the situation, the cryptid had an intense stare, as if he was looking into you. One wouldn’t hurt. Digging through the bags, the woman found the package holding the cotton candy grapes, and she laughed once she saw the look of delight on her boyfriend. Even the fluff on his neck was standing on end. He appeared almost comical.

“For me?” He asked, biting into his own lip gently.

“Yes, for you. Just one though!” Aqua plucked a single, pale green grape from the stem, and handed it to the cryptid. Usually she would wash her produce, but the cashier told her that washing these particular grapes meant losing some of the flavor. Besides, Vanitas probably ate less than savory things in his life, the woman doubted an unwashed grape would be the thing to do him in.

“Thank you.” He smiled, popping the grape into his mouth. Aqua watched as his eyes widened, and his ears seemed to move on their own accord, wiggling and twisting. It almost looked as if he was searching for the source of a sound, but happily doing so. It was adorable. She noticed his pupils had dilated. This was positive, and she felt she had done a good job in surprising Vanitas. “Can I have another?” His voice was soft, and she almost didn’t hear him ask.

Aqua was ready to tell him no, but the reaction to the cotton candy grape was just too adorable. “Let me put the groceries away, and then we can share some while we watch TV, okay?” Vanitas nodded, moving to the table to pull items from the grocery bags, wanting to help her. It would be easier if they worked together. “Good boy,” she hummed softly, glad for the help.

**Author's Note:**

> The Vanitas server has me writing up a storm, I swear to gosh. I'm really enjoying the renewed drive to write, and while this is a short one, I enjoyed writing it all the same.


End file.
